The present invention relates generally to a solar energy collector and, more particularly, to a lightweight plastic solar energy collector embodying certain novel features therein.
In an effort to reduce dependence on fossil fuel sources of energy, there has recently been increased interest and activity in harnessing the sun's energy as an alternate source of energy. To this end, various types of solar heating units and collectors have been developed, the vast majority of which are of the rigid frame or flat plate type. However, because their costs often are prohibitive in many applications, these rigid collectors have not been entirely successful. As a result, lightweight plastic solar energy collectors have been developed, an example of which is the collector disclosed and claimed in the above-referred to patent application, Ser. No. 909,204. The solar energy collector therein described is formed of a lightweight, unitary, one-piece, plastic construction having a multiplicity of passages extending between inlet and outlet headers or manifolds to distribute the heat transfer medium into multiple thin streams for optimum heat transfer. The present invention constitutes an improvement over the invention described and claimed in the aforesaid patent application, Ser. No. 909,204 by making certain structural improvements in the passages and manifolds of the plastic collector to increase the rigidity thereof, further strengthen the same to resist the pressures and forces encountered in use, minimize mechanical deterioration thereof by avoiding pressure concentrations resulting in flexing and/or bending of the body of the solar energy collector, and to assure more uniform flow distribution to the several passages extending lengthwise of the collector.